The invention relates to a female terminal for the electrically conductive connection to a terminal pin, especially a flat-pin terminal. Such female terminals are, for example, received in a plurality in a housing body and are, for example, used in connections on wire harnesses for motor vehicles.
EP 1 122 832 A2 describes a female terminal for the electrically conductive connection to a terminal pin. The female terminal comprises a base element, which has a tubular receiving portion, forming an enclosed accommodation chamber with an insertion opening for the terminal pin. It further forms in the accommodation chamber a contact portion for the terminal pin. The base element has further a connection portion, which serves for the electrically conductive connection to the conductor of a cable. The base element can be manufactured from a first material, which is adapted to its function.
The female terminal comprises further a separate elastic element, formed leaf spring-like and comprising two portions, of which the first portion forms a retaining tab, arranged outside the base element, and serves, for example, for retaining the female terminal in a connector housing.
The elastic element has a second portion, which follows the first portion bent by about 180° to this. The same is arranged within the base element, i.e. essentially in the accommodation chamber of the base element. It comprises a portion, which ex-tends, starting from the insertion opening, further into the accommodation chamber and extends towards the contact portion of the base element. Following thereto a portion, which again extends towards the wall of the tubular receiving portion, is pro-vided. The shape of this separate elastic element necessitates, that a connection to the tubular receiving portion by means of welding is made, to achieve a secure retainment.
DE 41 05 293 A1 concerns a female terminal for the electrically conductive connection to a terminal pin. The female terminal comprises a base element, which has a tubular receiving portion, which forms an enclosed accommodation chamber with an insertion opening for the terminal pin. It further has a connection portion, serving for the electrically conductive connection to a conductor of a cable. Furthermore, a separate elastic element is provided, which is provided at one end with projections, which engage in insertion holes of the side walls. The elastic element is formed leaf spring-like and extends towards the other end arc-like upwards inclined and then again with a downwards inclination and is supported with the other end on the inner wall face of the bottom wall of the receiving portion. The path is tongue-like in the plan view, so that a central bulged portion is achieved, which projects into indentations, which are arranged in the side walls of the receiving portion.
DE 42 00 368 C2 describes a female terminal, which differs from the above de-scribed female terminal, in that the leaf-like elastic element in the intermediate portion between its two ends is additionally provided with lateral projections, which en-gage in longitudinal slots in the side walls of the receiving portion of the base element.
WO 96/42121 A1 describes a female terminal for the electrically conductive connection to a flat-pin terminal. The female terminal comprises a base element, which has a tubular receiving portion, forming an enclosed accommodation chamber with an insertion opening for the terminal pin. One wall of the tubular portion forms, further-more, a contact portion for the terminal pin. Furthermore, a connection portion, serving for the electrically conductive connection to a conductor of the cable, is attached on the tubular portion.
The female terminal further comprises a separate elastic element, which is formed from a flat material and is, as a whole, accommodated in the accommodation chamber. This elastic element comprises in total four portions, which are bent relative to each other. The first end belonging to a first portion is fixed to the tubular receiving portion close to the insertion end. The fourth portion having the free end, is also arranged in the area towards the insertion opening of the tubular receiving portion and forms a portion, against which the terminal pin abuts when being inserted. Further-more, an abutment is provided, which delimits the bending of the third portion, which is arranged in the direction towards the insertion opening in front of the fourth portion, to prevent an excessive loading of the elastic element.
DE 103 23 106 A1 describes a female terminal for the electrically conductive connection to a terminal pin, especially a flat-pin terminal, which comprises a base element and an elastic element. The base element has a tubular receiving portion, forming an enclosed accommodation chamber with an insertion opening for the terminal pin. The base element has, further, a connection portion, serving for the electrically conductive connection to a conductor of a cable, i.e. for example by means of crimping. The base element is made from a material, which has an excellent resistance against corrosion. The elastic element is made from a material which has very good elastic characteristics. The elastic element is connected to the base element, forming the female terminal body, by engagement portions.
The elastic element should, in this case, be made from a ferrous material, for example from a stainless steel or a spring steel. The base element is made from an aluminum or an aluminum alloy. The elastic element is bent U-like from a flat material and forms two opposed contact points, between which the terminal pin is inserted, to achieve an electrical contact. The elastic element is received in the accommodation chamber of the receiving portion of the base element and electrically contacts the same. In this embodiment the electrically conductive contact between the terminal pin and the female terminal is produced in that area, which has the more disadvantageous electrically conductive characteristics. The terminal pin only contacts the elastic element.